The invention relates to a process for preparing substantially monodisperse crosslinked bead polymers useful as precursors for ion exchangers.
In recent times increasing importance has been placed on ion exchangers with very uniform particle size (hereinafter termed xe2x80x9cmono-dispersexe2x80x9d), since the more advantageous hydrodynamic properties of an exchanger bed made of monodisperse ion exchangers can provide cost advantages in many applications. Monodisperse ion exchangers can be obtained by functionalizing monodisperse crosslinked bead polymers.
One way of preparing monodisperse crosslinked bead polymers is known as the seed/feed process. In this process, monodisperse polymer particles (xe2x80x9cseedxe2x80x9d) are swollen in the monomer, which is then polymerized. These seed/feed processes are described in EP 98,130 B1 and EP 101,943 B1, for example. EP-A 826,704 and DE-A 19,852,667 disclose seed/feed processes using microencapsulated polymer particles as seed. Compared with conventional, directly synthesized bead polymers, the bead polymers obtained by the processes described above have an increased content of uncrosslinked soluble polymer. This content of uncrosslinked soluble polymer is undesirable during the conversion to ion exchangers, since the polymer fractions dissolved out can become concentrated in the reaction solutions used for the functionalization. In addition, the relatively large amounts of soluble polymer can cause undesirable leaching of the ion exchangers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,255 describes a seed/feed process in which a first monomer mixture is polymerized to a conversion of from 10 to 80% and is then mixed with a second monomer mixture essentially free from free-radical initiator as feed under polymerizing conditions. However, this process cannot prepare monodisperse particles.
The object of the present invention is to provide monodisperse crosslinked bead polymers with a low content of soluble polymer. It has now been found that monodisperse crosslinked bead polymers with a low content of soluble polymer can be obtained by a seed-feed process in which the seed used comprises incompletely polymerized, monodisperse microencapsulated monomer droplets.
The present invention relates to a process for preparing mono-disperse crosslinked bead polymers as precursors for ion exchangers comprising
(a) preparing monodisperse monomer droplets in aqueous suspension from a monomer mixture 1 comprising styrene, divinylbenzene, and a free-radical generator,
(b) microencapsulating the resultant monomer droplets,
(c) polymerizing the microencapsulated monomer droplets to a conversion of from 10 to 75%,
(d) adding a monomer mixture 2 comprising styrene and divinyl-benzene at a temperature at which the free-radical generator from monomer mixture 1 is active, whereupon the monomer mixture penetrates into the microencapsulated monomer droplets that have begun to polymerize, and
(e) completing the polymerization of the monomer mixtures.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a process in which monomer mixture 2 also comprises acrylonitrile and/or a free-radical generator and in which at least one of the free-radical generators from monomer mixture 1 or 2 is active in step (d).
One particular embodiment of the present invention relates to a process for preparing monodisperse crosslinked bead polymers as precursors for ion exchangers comprising
(a) producing monodisperse monomer droplets in aqueous suspension from a monomer mixture 1 comprising from 87.5 to 99.7% by weight of styrene, from 0.2 to 10% by weight of divinylbenzene, and from 0.1 to 2.5% by weight of a free-radical generator,
(b) microencapsulating the resultant monomer droplets,
(c) polymerizing the microencapsulated monomer droplets to a conversion of from 10 to 75%,
(d) adding a monomer mixture 2 comprising from 80 to 99% by weight of styrene, from 1 to 12% by weight of divinylbenzene, from 0 to 8% by weight of acrylonitrile, and, optionally, a free-radical generator at a temperature at which at least one of the free-radical generators from monomer mixture 1 or monomer mixture 2 is active, whereupon the monomer mixture penetrates into the microencapsulated monomer droplets that have begun to polymerize, and
(e) completing the polymerization of the monomer mixtures.
The monomer mixture 1 preferably comprises from 89.5 to 99.4% by weight of styrene, from 0.5 to 8% by weight of divinylbenzene, and from 0.1 to 2.5% by weight of free-radical generator, particularly preferably from 92.5 to 98.7% by weight of styrene, from 1 to 6% by weight of divinylbenzene, and from 0.3 to 1.5% by weight of free-radical generator. The percentages given for divinylbenzene are based on pure divinylbenzene. It is, of course, also possible to use commercial qualities of divinylbenzene which contain ethylvinylbenzene in addition to isomers of divinylbenzene.
Free-radical generators that may be used are conventional initiators such as azo compounds and/or peroxo compounds, for example:
dibenzoyl peroxide
dilauroyl peroxide
bis(p-chlorobenzoyl) peroxide
dicyclohexyl percarbonate
2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile
2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-methylbutyronitrile)
Preferred free-radical generators are aliphatic peroxy esters corresponding to the formulas (I), (II), or (III): 
wherein
R1 represents an alkyl radical having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms or a cycloalkyl radical having up to 20 carbon atoms,
R2 represents a branched alkyl radical having from 4 to 12 carbon atoms, and
L represents an alkylene radical having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms or a cycloalkylene radical having up to 20 carbon atoms.
Examples of aliphatic peroxy esters according to formula (I) are tert-butyl peroxyacetate, tert-butyl peroxyisobutyrate, tert-butyl peroxypivalate, tert-butyl peroxyoctoate, tert-butyl peroxy-2-ethylhexanoate, tert-butyl peroxyneodecanoate, tert-amyl peroxyneodecanoate, tert-amyl peroxypivalate, tert-amyl peroxyoctoate, and tert-amyl peroxy-2-ethylhexanoate.
Examples of aliphatic peroxy esters according to formula (II) are 2,5-bis(2-ethylhexanoylperoxy)-2,5-dimethylhexane, 2,5-dipivaloyl-2,5-dimethylhexane, and 2,5-bis(2-neodecanoylperoxy)-2,5-dimethylhexane.
Examples of aliphatic peroxyesters according to formula (III) are di-tert-butyl peroxyazelate and di-tert-amyl peroxyazelate.
It can be advantageous to use mixtures of different initiators, in particular mixtures of initiators with different half-lives.
The conversion of the monomer mixture 1 into monodisperse monomer droplets in step (a) takes place by way of known spraying techniques, by which means the monomer mixture is dispersed in water. Particularly suitable spraying techniques are those that are combined with vibrational excitation. A process of this type is described in detail in EP-A 173,518 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,255, for example. The ratio of monomer mixture to water is generally from 1:1 to 1:10, preferably from 1:1.5 to 1:5.
The particle sizes for the monomer droplets are from 10 to 500 xcexcm, preferably from 20 to 400 xcexcm, particularly preferably from 100 to 300 xcexcm. Conventional methods, such as image analysis, are suitable for determining the average particle size and the particle size distribution. The ratio between the 90% value (Ø(90)) and the 10% value (Ø(10)) for the, volume distribution gives a measure of the breadth of the particle size distribution of the novel bead polymers. The 90% value (Ø(90)) is the diameter that exceeds that of 90% of the particles. Correspondingly, the 10%(Ø(10)) diameter value exceeds that of 10% of the particles. For the purposes of the present invention, monodisperse particle size distributions have Ø(90)/Ø(10)xe2x89xa61.5, preferably Ø(90)/Ø(10)xe2x89xa61.25.
Possible materials for the microencapsulation in step (b) are those known for this purpose, particularly polyesters, naturally occurring or synthetic polyamides, polyurethanes, or polyureas. A particularly suitable naturally occurring polyamide is gelatin, used in particular as coacervate or complex coacervate. For the purposes of the present invention, gelatin-containing complex coacervates are especially combinations of gelatin with synthetic polyelectrolytes. Suitable synthetic polyelectrolytes are copolymers incorporating units of, for example, maleic acid, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, acrylamide, or methacrylamide. Gelatin-containing capsules may be hardened by conventional hardeners, such as formaldehyde or glutaric dialdehyde. The encapsulation of monomer droplets, for example, by gelatin, by gelatin-containing coacervates, or by gelatin-containing complex coacervates, is described in detail in EP 46,535 B1. The methods for encapsulation by synthetic polymers are known. An example of a highly suitable method is interfacial condensation, in which a reactive component dissolved in the monomer droplet (for example, an isocyanate or an acid chloride) reacts with a second reactive component dissolved in the aqueous phase (for example, an amine). Microencapsulation by gelatin-containing complex coacervate is preferred.
The polymerization of the microencapsulated droplets from monomer mixture 1 in step (c) takes place in aqueous suspension at an elevated temperature of, for example, from 55 to 95xc2x0 C. (preferably from 60 to 80xc2x0 C.) to a conversion of from 10 to 75% by weight (preferably from 15 to 50% by weight). The ideal polymerization temperature in each case can be calculated by the skilled worker from the half-lives for the free-radical generators. One way of determining the conversion is IR detection of the nonpolymerized double bonds. The suspension is stirred during the polymerization. The stir speed here is not critical. It is possible to use low stirring speeds which are just adequate to maintain the droplets in suspension.
The ratio of monomer mixture 1 to water may correspond to the ratio described under step (a), or may be changed by concentration or dilution. The ratio used of monomer mixture 1 to water is preferably from 1:1.5 to 1:10.
To stabilize the microencapsulated monomer droplets in the aqueous phase, dispersing agents are used. Suitable dispersing agents are naturally occurring or synthetic water-soluble polymers, such as gelatin, starch, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyacrylic acid, polymethacrylic acid, or copolymers made of (meth)acrylic acid or of (meth)acrylates. Also highly suitable are cellulose derivatives, particularly cellulose esters and cellulose ethers, such as carboxymethylcellulose and hydroxyethylcellulose. The amount of the dispersing agents used is generally from 0.05 to 1% (preferably from 0.1 to 0.5%), based on the aqueous phase.
In one particular embodiment of the present invention, the polymerization is carried out in the presence of a buffer system. Preferred buffer systems establish a pH of from 12 to 3 (preferably from 10 to 4) for the aqueous phase at the start of the polymerization. Particularly highly suitable buffer systems comprise phosphate salts, acetate salts, citrate salts, or borate salts.
During the polymerization of the monomer mixture 1 it is possible to use an inhibitor dissolved in the aqueous phase. Either inorganic or organic substances may be used as inhibitors. Examples of inorganic inhibitors are nitrogen compounds, such as hydroxylamine, hydrazine, sodium nitrite, and potassium nitrite. Examples of organic inhibitors are phenolic compounds, such as hydroquinone, hydroquinone monomethyl ether, resorcinol, pyrocatechol, tert-butyl pyrocatechol, and condensation products of phenols with aldehydes. Other organic inhibitors are nitrogen-containing compounds, such as diethylhydroxylamine and isopropylhydroxylamine. Resorcinol is preferred as inhibitor. The concentration of the inhibitor is from 5 to 1000 ppm (preferably from 10 to 500 ppm, particularly preferably from 20 to 250 ppm), based on the aqueous phase.
The monomer mixture 2 is preferably composed of from 82 to 99% by weight of styrene, from 1 to 10% by weight of divinylbenzene, and from 0 to 8% by weight of acrylonitrile, particularly preferably of from 86 to 95% by weight of styrene, from 3 to 8% by weight of divinylbenzene, and from 2 to 6% by weight of acrylonitrile. The monomer mixture 2 may also contain free-radical generators. The free-radical generators described above may be used here. It has been found that the use of significant amounts of free-radical generator in the monomer mixture 2 for the novel process is not disadvantageous. When free-radical generators are used in the monomer mixture 2, bead polymers with high monodispersity are still obtained. As long as the monomer mixture 1 comprises an amount of free-radical generator sufficiently great that it can also polymerize the monomer mixture 2, it is possible to dispense with separate addition of free-radical generator in monomer mixture 2. The ratio of monomer mixture 1 to monomer mixture 2 (seed/feed ratio) is generally from 1:0.5 to 1:10, preferably from 1:0.75 to 1:6.
The addition of the monomer mixture 2 in step (d) to the partially polymerized microencapsulated monomer droplets takes place at a temperature that has been selected so that at least one of the free-radical generators from monomer mixture 1 or 2 is active. Temperatures of from 60 to 90xc2x0 C. are generally used. To achieve high polymerization conversions, it can be advantageous to raise the temperature during the polymerization.
The monomer is added over a prolonged period, such as from 10 to 1000 min, preferably from 30 to 600 min. The addition may take place at a constant rate or at a rate which changes over time. It is possible for the composition of monomer mixture 2 to alter during the feed period, for example, by starting with a low divinylbenzene content and continuously raising the divinylbenzene content during the feed period, or vice versa.
The monomer mixture 2 may be added in pure form. In one particular embodiment of the present invention, the monomer mixture 2 or a portion of this mixture is added in the form of an emulsion in water. This emulsion in water may be produced in a simple manner by mixing the monomer mixture with water while using an emulsifying agent, with the aid of a high-speed stirrer or rotor-stator mixer. The ratio of monomer mixture to water here is preferably from 1:0.75 to 1:3. The emulsifying agents may be ionic or nonionic in character. Ethoxylated nonylphenols having from 2 to 30 ethylene oxide units are examples of highly suitable materials, as is the sodium salt of isooctyl sulfosuccinate.
To complete the polymerization of the monomer mixtures in step (e), once the addition of the monomer mixture 2 has ended, the reaction mixture is held at a temperature of from 60 to 140xc2x0 C. (preferably from 90 to 130xc2x0 C.) for a period of, for example, from 1 to 8 h.
After the polymerization, the bead polymer may be isolated by conventional methods, for example, by filtering or decanting, and may be dried if desired after one or more washes and, if desired, may be screened.
The bead polymers obtained by the novel process are particularly preferably suitable for preparing cation- or anion-exchangers. Surprisingly, they have a particularly low content of soluble polymer. This content is less than 0.8%, preferably below 0.4%.
The novel bead polymers are monodisperse, that is to say they have an extremely narrow particle size distribution. The particle size distribution is the result of the particle size distribution of the monodisperse monomer droplets produced in step (a). The Ø(90)/Ø(10) value is below 1.5, preferably below 1.25.
The conversion of the bead polymers to cation exchangers takes place by sulfonation. Suitable sulfonating agents are sulfuric acid, sulfur trioxide, and chlorosulfonic acid. Preference is given to sulfuric acid at a concentration of from 90 to 100%, particularly preferably from 96 to 99%. The temperature during the sulfonation is generally from 50 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from 90 to 110xc2x0 C. and particularly preferably from 95 to 1050xc2x0 C. It has been found that the copolymers according to the invention can be sulfonated without adding swelling agents (e.g. chlorobenzene or dichloroethane) and in the process give homogeneous sulfonation products.
For many applications it is advantageous to convert the cation exchanger from the acid form to the sodium form. This ion-exchange takes place using sodium hydroxide solution at a concentration of from 10 to 60%, preferably from 40 to 50%.
After ion-exchange, the cation exchangers may be further purified using deionized water or using aqueous salt solutions, for example, using sodium chloride solutions or sodium sulfate solutions.
The cation exchangers obtained by the novel process have particularly high stability and purity. Even after prolonged use and repeated regeneration, they show no defects on the ion-exchange beads and no leaching of the exchanger. They are also stable over long periods under oxidative conditions.
The following examples further illustrate details for the process of this invention. The invention, which is set forth in the foregoing disclosure, is not to be limited either in spirit or scope by these examples. Those skilled in the art will readily understand that known variations of the conditions of the following procedures can be used. Unless otherwise noted, all temperatures are degrees Celsius and all percentages are percentages by weight.